Relena: life of the pirates
by vildtiger
Summary: the rebirth of the Savage Nymph, Larxne return back to hers homeworld as Relena and have trouble live like old times again. lucky the pirate captain will help her and he find help of Luxord. OCxRelena. only friendship from Luxord
1. reborn

**I long time thought over at I should make stories about the Nobodies return as humans, oh well I did it with two of them so not make some more. is not like many do that, beside; it´s pretty fun.  
as many of you know, no one knows Larxenes real name or where she come from so I chose to let hers weapon and personality help me. I most wanted her into a Disney world and there I got it! she would fit perfect in Port Royal!**

she I made new weapons (you can see them on my DA site) for her and found a good name to her: Relena, and she is one kickass pirate. 

* * *

A powerful storm rage over the ocean, lighting rushed over the black sky closely followed by the roar of the thunder. A ship sailed cross the perilous water witch every second could throw a giant wave over it and throw some of the sailors out in the dreadful water or worse: crash the ship into splinters. Not very far away from the struggling ship hang a lifeless person on of what was left from some other ship, even this person never had been on that unlucky ship who had lost all its men to the storm. The lookout man saw the person and jelled to his mates at someone was in the water and their captain ordered his crew to get the person up witch showed to be a woman.

Very few know but this woman was not long time ago the only female member in a group or an Organization, she had alone side another member tried to throw their leader of the power and take control themselves but it failed and she died, faded into the darkness… but how could it so be she was right now on this ship, barely consciousness but still alive. The sailors gathered around her for it´s not often they see chicks and especially not on the water, the captain stood calm and stared down at the still lifeless woman. Too bad for her this crew was not some fishers; no, they were pirates and some nasty ones too.

"check she is alive" he ordered and one who thought a little pervert nuked her on hers boobs but she didn´t move  
"if she is dead, can I keep her?" he asked but before any other could laugh or even move Larxene was on hers feet with hers knifes against the man's throat "it would be over my life"

all the pirates was shocked over she got so quickly up and even was brave enough to treat one of them, before they could draw their guns that man who had nuked hers boobs was already fallen by a cut throat, no one could save this poor fool from the death.  
Larxene who never been afraid of anything glared at them, ready with hers knives to another deadly attack

"who´s next?" she smirked amused when no one of them moved. Larxene laugh but stopped when someone had succeed sneak behind her and hit her so hard on the neck at she passed out, the captain grab her before she felt on the deck. His crew gather around him and Larxene; ready to kill

"back off!" the captain barked

"but sir, look what she did!" cried one of his men but the captain laugh "have you ship-rats never seen a dead man before? She is one of us!"  
the crew didn´t look happy of their captains decision but no one would go against their own captain so they just chosen to let it be.

-  
Larxene awaked few hours later in a comfortable bed; she sat confused up and took a better look around of where she was. The room was big and had many things a man on the sea needed; in the middle of the room was an table which had all kind of maps and gadgets you need on the sea, the other side of the room was a huge Bookshelf where all kind of books and drink stood; even a skull from an human was in there to Larxenes surprise, the captain use it as a treat at he could collect your head; Larxene couldn´t help by smile of that stupid joke. Behind the table was big windows and outside them could you see the ocean, Larxene rose up from the bed and look out at the sea. She never really like water and jet… she want to be close to it.

"enjoy the view wildcat"

Larxene in a micro second turned around and ready with hers knives, the captain stood calm even he had knives against his throat "who are you?" demanded Larxene angry, she stopped herself when she found out she could feel but chose to ignore it; for now.  
"I´m the captain on this ship, my name is Fabir" he smiled a smile witch got Larxene off guard, she didn´t really care of what he was for she hate take orders from others.

"What is your name mermaid?"

how dare he call her those name! If she was in the water then… she would had died because of hers element. Larxene would have shouted of him but slowly she turn hers eyes to a mirror for if she could be in water so that´s means. Fabir kept silent when Larxene walk to the mirror even he was a little confused but still very interest in this strong and different woman.

Larxene took hers hand first against hers chest where she felt it; the heart "impossible…" but the return of hers heart also change Larxene into hers true self: she look again in the mirror and saw surprise enough not a woman with blond hair and really pale skin. No now she was human again and back from the darkness, Larxenes hair were more dirty blond, the antenna was gone or just laid down, hers skin darker but only because of the strong sun and the life on the sea. When the pieces slowly sat together Larxene turn to the captain who still waited patients for hers name

"I´m Relena and I´m a pirate, just like you"

Fabir smirked "that´s doesn't surprise me, only pirates can fight like that, not those weak lands chicks" he went to her but when the captain got too close Relena draw her knives but he didn´t stop "this is my ship and my rules, you stay here Relena"

"and what if I won´t?"

Fabir stopped but only because of the knives against his chest, quicker than Relena expected the man could move, she found herself unarmed and the captain really close to hers face

"you don´t have a choice my dear, beside; if not you want my protection then my crew will kill you"

Relena turn hers eyes away from him, she had forgot how though and certain pirates can be. "fine…" she at last sighted in defeat, Fabir removed away from her with a victory smile  
"good girl, I won´t hurt you if you not hurt my men" he went but stopped "you are allowed to go wherever you want, just so long you kept loyal to me" he leaved Relena alone who glared after him, after he was gone she kicked furies around the room. No one had ever got her off guarded like that, the life as Nobody most had make her softer than she thought.

The days on the ship wasn´t easy for Relena, most of the crew wanted her death and she complained about anything; not like she have to but Relena didn´t know what she else could do, she didn´t feel at this was hers homeworld. At last the ship arrive to a city so they could get some surplice and Relena saw a change to get away and maybe get a life!  
She ran away from the ship and hide in the crowd and after few hours she thought she were safe but: "why do you run away?"

Relena turn around just to face Fabir, he didn´t look angry; rather disappointed "I want you to stay" "why? I hate you and your rotten ship! I hate been on the sea" he took a tight grip on hers shoulders "don´t you understand? Your life is out there, you are a pirate!"  
Relena hit his hands away from her and walk away, Fabir took a step toward her "what you seek is not on land but out there my dear" she stopped "do you know what I seek?"

"Do you?"

she was just about to answer but hesitated, what was it she wants, power? No it wasn´t that, but something else. Back when she was a Nobody she wanted respect, but never got it. When she and Marluxia got working in the plans she enjoyed bring the somebodies down, it remained her about the good past where she did the same to many foolish men who thought she loved them, Larxene thought she could do the same without a heart; no heart, no pain from the past and still the same but she was wrong. Larxene was gone and in hers place stood now the Somebody of her; Relena, with the heart and all those stupid feelings!

Fabir sat gentle his hand on hers shoulder again "you have forgot what you want, I can see it in your eyes"  
Relena turn slowly hers head to the captain, true at she have forgot she don´t even know what she shall do with hers life "what is it I seek?"

"freedom" he whispered in Relenas ears, she didn´t understand; she have hers freedom right, right?  
Fabir took hers hand and pull her gentle back to the ship "let me show you, together" she didn´t know why but she followed him back to the ship.

Fabir showed Relena everything he knew about the sea, he showed her how to read maps and add new places, how to shoot with a gun (and after a while she began to use it to entertainment by make the lazy pirates dance by shooting at them) and read the weather even she refuse to go outside if it rained. Slowly Relena began to enjoy the life on the ship for the men began to show her respect and even love to have her around, they found out she was a great fighter and everyone enjoy a good show sometimes.  
Relena stood in a human ring and stood ready with hers Pouvoir doré (the name of hers knives) against hers opponent; one of the body builder on the ship, but still no match for her. All the others cheered on the one they thought would win and Fabir was the one who decided who wins

"begin!" Fabir jelled and Relenas opponent ran against her in a roar with lifted sword, Relena smirked like she always do when the fight begin, she easy dodged his attack and throw hers knives after him, the pirate blocked but one of the knives hit his arm. He hissed in pain and Relena landed on a barrel where she sat down and asked like he was a little baby "does it hurt, oh poor little you" the other pirates laugh of hers insult and she smiled too, the man she fight against in the other hand "don´t mock me bitch!" he attacked again but again Relena dodged and smirked right up in his face, the man didn´t react before he was thrown in the others side by a solid kick. The other pirate cheered loud when he didn´t get up and everybody knew; Relena was the winner. She smiled confident over the victory and even more when one of hers new friends Bill said "serve him right!" she grinned and took some of those money she won "I think I will use them on… only girls want" the men laugh and make all kind of jokes of what she could buy.

-  
Relena woke up in middle of the night and she couldn´t fall asleep again, "ugh that´s just great!" she took clothes on and walk out on the deck where she saw to hers surprise; Fabir. He stood and look out at the water, she went toward him and the captain turn his head "can´t sleep my dear"

"no and I hate it"

Fabir smiled amused, he turn his head back to the water "me neither but instead be grumpy I just enjoy such a beautiful night"  
Relena couldn´t see the beauty, she has never like water; if she did she would have like that fool to Demyx… wonder how the Nobodies are doing after hers-Larxenes death "I can´t see the beauty"

"look closer"

she walk beside him and stared out at the world "what do you see?"

"Lots of water" reply the female pirate dry and she heard him laugh calm, he stood closer to her "what do you see **in** the water?"  
Relena look closer and she saw the sky in the water, like they sailing on the sky. She gasped over the realizing and could now see what he meant "it´s like we sailing up in the sky, it so…" "beautiful?"  
Relena turn hers blue eyes to his deep green and nodded, Fabir smiled and his face came slowly closer and before she knew he kissed soft hers lips, and quickly the kiss was over and he left Relena confused. She stood alone on the deck now and stared still startled over the kiss, she was a little piss off he dared to do it but deep inside; she wish he would do it again.

A year after. (beginning of KH2)

Fabir and Relena had not long time ago been a couple, they was both captain on the ship even Relena most was boss in fights while he rather determine where they was going; the rest they sorta split. Both Relena and Fabir love it that way as much they love each other, he smiled over the precious memory when they uncovered at they love each other, god he never been more happier. The captain walk in the city of Port Royal for he had heard rumors about someone he want to meet, and when he his mind made up then nothing could stop him on his track. (maybe only Relena)

He stopped near the blacksmith who work on some metal but Fabir wasn´t here for rubbing but for information, thanks to some he knows he had at last track the person down. Fabir know at this person very well would come here for do some recon or gather information. He hide behind the blacksmith and saw who he has been tracking down, the person walk past him and he silent's followed, slowly draw Fabir one of those knives Relena has given him (a wonderful gift from her) and before the hooded person knew of it; he was captured in Fabirs strong hands and the knife against the hooded throat

"move and I kill you" hissed Fabir to the struggling man who stopped fighting and turn his head to Fabir but said nothing "good and now… goodnight"  
and with that hit the captain hard the hooded so he passed out and Fabir took him to a place where they could talk without been interrupted.  
The hooded awaked again finding himself binding to a chair and Fabir sitting with a gun aiming at him "now we can talk"

"..."

Fabir smirked and went toward the hooded "but only; face to face mate"  
the hooded tried pull his head away like he feared showing his face but the pirate didn´t care and he pulled the hood off and stared stunned at the man face "you…"

the man had short blond hair and beard, his blue eyes look calm and emotionless on the captain "long time no see old friend" said the blond man and didn´t even bother with his smile like he use to. Fabir pull himself together and stood again like a real captain in front of him "indeed, but last I heard… you was death"

"Lady luck was on my side that day, I lost something but indeed not my life"

Fabir released him and the blond man got up while he stroke his sour hands "thanks mate, now; you seek information?"  
Fabir nodded and pointed at his old friend "first, are you him I know from the past? The greatest gambler on the British navel or are you just one who looks like him?"

the blond man walk few steps away from the captain, he turn his head and look into Fabirs dark green eyes with his deathlike blue eyes "the shadow of your friend I am, they know me as... Luxord"

* * *

**never thought that eh? oh well I took also Luxord in... the game? **

**anyway I found out in the movies of pirate of the caribbean at many of the men is Britsh so why not take some certain Nobody in too? too bad I can´t talk like him but I do my best, and beside: have you guys never wondered why Luxord know the pirate code and how to sail a ship? I have and that´s why I put him into this story.**

**please** **give a review of what you think of this quick maded story.**


	2. two life, same fate

Relena stared out at the sea, she really want to get out from this room and just be with the others but hers fear of water was greater than hers urge to go out in the rain with hers pirate friends, she sighted and the man behind her asked "why don´t you join us? It´s only little rain"  
Relena look at hers friend Bill with sad and eyes "I can´t… bad memories"

Bill took some wine out from the bookshelf and poured it down in two glass , he gave one of them to Relena "if you mean that storm when we found you, I understand why you fear it and sure hope you conquer the fear of water someday"  
she nodded silent and they drank the wine, it was not the storm which had the bad memories, no it was from hers life as Larxene.

Not long after she was born as Nobody that fool to Demyx spilled water over her and she zapped herself, if she had a heat back then; she would be horrified but instead she tried to kill Demyx and hated him ever since.

Relena look again out at the rain, she knew at she wouldn´t zap herself anymore but still… the female pirate sighted and hoped the rain soon would stop. Bill was force to leave for the other needed him and Relena chose to go to bed, the rain wouldn´t stop today and she wouldn´t allow herself break anything just because of hers own frustration. Still after a whole year as Relena she still have few problems by controlling all those feelings hers heart gave to her, lucky she hasn´t been Nobody long as well Zexion or Saix.  
Relena sat down on hers bed in wonder of how Saix and Zexion would had been with real emotion?  
She hasn´t change much or has she?  
Relena groan and laid down for get some sleep even she wasn´t really tired, still she fall asleep.

Someone gentle though her and Relena look up to the captain of the ship and hers big love "sorry to wake you up my dear wildcat"

"what time is it?"

Fabir pulled her gentle up from the bed and outside the star full sky; the rain have at last stopped "oh that time" gaped the female and lean a little sleepy up at Fabir who wrapped his arm around her, they walk out to one of the masts where they watch the sky

"Fabir, where have you been?"

Fabir hesitated with the answer, he didn´t want to keep secrets to his wife but still…how would she react?  
He turn his gaze to her, hers blue eyes waited at the answer and he decided to tell her, all of it "I was out for gather some information about the attack around on the lands"  
Relena knew far too well what attacked the people; heartless and she have convince Fabir to stay on the sea when the attacks come near them, she knew at they would without mercy and maybe separate them forever.

"I found someone who told me what caused the attacks, he have some juicy information I say"

"what kind of information, about the heartless?"

she have told him about the heartless but he didn´t seem to understand back then, only at he has to stay away from them. Fabir nodded even his eyes said something else "yes"

"I can see there is more" smirked Relena and the captain turn his eyes away "the man who told me all this. I got his name and… I think you know him"  
this time he look right into Relenas eyes "his name was Luxord"

Relena gasped, he had spoken to one of the members of Organization 13?  
To the Gambler of Fate?  
Fabir could see at she knew that name and walk to her, Relena turn hers back to him still choked over the information "you know that name"

"yeah…"

he turn her around and again their eyes met, "how?" Relena lean into his chest and said almost in whisper "…I was once a time one of them"  
Fabir was stunned and Relena told him everything she knew of the Nobodies, he only ask few times to get it right. Relena stopped and he hugged her "thanks for you telling me, I see now why you was so confused and angry in the start"

she smiled and gave him a deep kiss, Fabir draw her closer and in they only stopped for get air "how did you know Luxord anyway?" asked Larxenes complete being, Fabir smirked while they went back to his cabin "I tell you if I ever see him again"

Few weeks after was Fabirs ship on what pirate does best; steal and shoot other ships and what they did. Relena and Fabir stood side by side and watch their ship come closer to their target "ready to some fun my dear?"

Relena draw one of hers knife and smirked. She was always ready for this, who need the organization when you have this life thought the female pirate when her and the crew swung over to the other ship, Fabir stood with the rest of the pirates and watched

"to bad you don´t belong to this world anymore, old friend" muttered the captain and turn his head out at the water, for he had a feeling someone or rather a Nobody was back on these waters...

_Inside the carven where the Aztec gold stood, arrive a hooded person who has great plans about this chest and could maybe get a good game out of it. The hooded stopped in front of it and look down at the shiny gold, this gold would curse everyone who thought it but not him; not anymore that´s it.  
He didn´t belong to this world, wonder the same rule would be with the keyblade mater? _

_He orders some of his dusks to take the chest and just in time; someone was coming. The hooded teleported to a darker place in the carven and saw from his hiding place a man and few others ran inside, the man who was in change stopped _

_"oh no… the chest!" _

_the hooded smirked and walk out from the shadows "you a little too late mate!"  
the men turned around, him who was in change would ask something but Luxord didn´t have time to this so he called a horde of Dusks, the men backed away of the sight of the Dusks. Luxord was a fair man so he would give them a change _

_"shall we see how good you are running?" _

_and what´s they did, the dusks waited for the order and when the men was out of sight he ordered them to kill. The dusk got all of the men or what Luxord thought, he saw the ship sail away with the lad who was the leader of the now gone men, Luxord look back at the dusk who had the chest and they teleported away. _

__

He stood on the Black Peal, he had heard many stories about this ship no one could catch but also about it´s captain. The captain of the ship came out from the cabin and stared a second confused at him before he said "don´t remember I invited you"

Luxord know this pirate, it was Jack Sparrow and seems like he already met Sora, the keyblade wielder draw his keyblade "so it was the organization. We´re handle this!"  
the Gambler of Fate smiled when he took his hand up to let the keyblade wielder wait, Sora look confused over it and Luxord began to spoke while he walk

"the darkness of men´s hearts, they drawn to these cursed medallions."

A heartless who once was one of the men from before arrive "and this heartless- a maelstrom of eternal greet. I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization 13?" he asked more himself than the others, Jack asked with draw sword "and you want an answer now?"

Luxord smirk under the hood and open a dark portal "Precisely!" and he vanishes and let the heartless do its job.  
It didn´t take long before they throw the heartless overboard and turn to him, Luxord took his hood off; there was no need to hide his face.  
He smiled amused even it only was a belief at he felt it,

"throw him overboard" ordered Jack and Sora reply

"aye aye!"

'oh so the boy know about being a pirate?' Luxord complete being was maybe not a real pirate but he knew a thing or two about their laws "Parley!"  
Jack Sparrow seems surprised he knows that law "excuse me?"

the dog didn´t know and asked "barley?" so Jack have to explain to these new comes of the pirate law "it´s a bit of a pirate´ code. Anyone who says "parlay" must not be harmed till the negotiations are complete."

"this is no time for rules!" exclaimed Sora but both Luxord and Jack knows at pirate shall follow that code if there are real pirate, Jack told Sora that and went to Luxord who stood and waited till the negotiations.  
Jack Sparrow turn his head to Luxord and said really hard "all right, you. Out with it!"

'this pirate doesn't want to play?' thought the Gambler and act like he was sorry "I surrender the chest with my biggest apologies" he said like he was sad but the game was on and these pirates have to play alone "and for that you want...?" Asked Jack who knew this couldn´t be so simple, seems like someone know the rules, Luxord took a handful medallions

"just a few souvenirs… for the memories" he added and before they could react he throw them up to the sky where his Gambler dusks grab them and ran away. "oh no! we can´t stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!" cried the dog out loud and Jack draw his sword again rather angry

"our friend is about to learn what it means to cross a pirate"

he has done that many times, but has survived all of the pirates he crossed and he will also survive this pirate, he smirked "oh?"  
the heartless they throw overboard came up from the water and throw Sora and friends on the other ship, Luxord stood with the cannons when Sora got on his feet and glared at him.

"fire!" ordered the Gambler and the Black Pearls cannon shoot the Interceptor to splinters, Luxord laugh when what´s left of the ship float away. He took the ship and sailed to the city, the game was still on.

The fights were over and Relena look of all those goodies they got from that ship, they had now enough for some time now and they didn´t need to robber other ship for some time being. Relena turn hers head to Fabir who gave her a shrine, she open it and gasped

"like them?" asked the captain and his reply was a bug kiss from Relena

"I love them"

he smiled and she took the guns up and sat them on hers belt, the crew cheered of the of the couple and not long after Fabir and Relena danced together while the crew watch and made the music. While they danced whispered the captain something to Relena and she slap him gentle "pervert"

he grinned and the same did the crew, they keep dancing and have great fun but what they didn´t know at in Port Royal fight someone against a Heartless who was under a certain Nobody control.

_The heartless fall and Jack Sparrow turn once again back to his human self, the curse was gone  
"all better" smiled Sora but Jack was not so sure _

_"not quite mate" _

_they look at the spot where the heartless where and it realized its heart and Luxord took it, "Sora, bravo" congratulate the Nobody and disappeared in a dark portal before Sora and friends could catch him. _

_Luxord and Sora stood once again in front of each other, this time for the last battle; Xemnas has given order to kill the keyblade master and what he had in mind but Sora was stronger than the Gambler of fate had expected. He could feel ha has lost too much power and he have to get away, before he even could open a portal attacked Sora and Luxord tried to shield himself with his cards but it was no use. _

_The keyblade slash right thought them and Luxord, he fall on his knees and gazed rather disappointed at Sora _

_"how could you... Roxas…" _

_the keyblade master exclaimed angry "that´s Sora!" Luxord wish he could say more but his time was up, the darkness took him and he faded. 'Guess the game was not on my side this time…'_

_

* * *

_

**the end of Luxord; the Gambler of Fate... or is it? **


	3. meeting old alley

"there she is!" Relena ran away from some of Beckett men, it has been a pain at be pirate these times. Her, Fabir and the crew has only been on land few days and not really done nothing but that jerk has in mind kill all the pirates. She hide in a dark alley and the soldiers ran past her, Relena snorted "fools" and walk the other way with a confident smile on hers lips. Have they really believed at they could get her or some of the others? Think again!

In the ally heard Relena a sound and quickly she had drawn hers gun and pointed at the spot, someone laid there but doesn´t seems to be dangerous against her so Relena pull the gun back and went to the person. She stopped few meters away from the person as she could see was a man of the building. First she didn´t really care for many drunk men use to laid like this after a wild night, but this person didn´t look like a drunk man rather… wounded. She went careful closer and keep a sharp eye on his, ready to attack if he made the wrong move. The man didn´t move, is was hard to see him because of the black…. Wait a second! Relena has sometimes difficult at believe she has been a heartless person and that´s drive her sometimes nuts when no one could tell her at it was true or not. Relena turn the lifeless person around and gasped chocked, it was Luxord "… that´s prove it" muttered Relena and had in mind to leave him, he wasn´t hers problem and beside; he was a Nobody… or was he? Quickly she checked his pulse and few moments she knew and thought what she should do with him "I never really liked you, and we never talk. So why… oh what the heck!" she took him to a safer place, with some problems thanks to the soldiers. Many times was Relena force to hide the unconscious Luxord for move the way, now wish the pirate at he just could wake up and help her! At last she got him to a safer place but Relena was in really bad mood to his little beauty nap, so she kicks him, hard "wake up!" Luxord open his eyes in the sudden pain and fall on his side, he was still too weak at get his mind to focus on where he were. Relena snorted "about time, gees!" Luxord blinked still weak and fight himself up "where am I?" he turn his head to Relena and took a little too long to recognize her "Larxene? Is that…. Wait. You should be dead" Relena smirk over his confusions and bowed down in front of him, she couldn´t help by make some fun with an old member "I am" "…. bloody hell." Luxord eyes wide in chock and he took his hand up to his head "so it means I´m dead too" "yeah you dead but also a royal pain" "huh?" Luxord turn his gaze to Relena who still smirk over his lost stared, she hit his arm and scowled: "have you any idea what I went thought to save your ass? Oh no I forgot; you think you dead so how could you have any idea" Luxord look more lost than before and Relena walk away from him, now he look better he could see at this place not was dark like the place he was in before "so I´m not death… but it doesn´t explain why you are here Larxene" Relena turn around and smiled confident "the name´s Relena stupid" Luxord raise a eyebrow, again he scanned the place they were "hmm… Port Royal, wonder why we are here" he smiled and took some cards up from his pocked "could always get a good game, while I´m here" Relena rolled hers eyes, he always want his stupid games. Luxord began to play with them, shifted them around his fingers "funny… I don´t know why I still play with them, but it´s the only thing witch remain me of who I was…." Relena stood and just watched him, she could see his eyes look intend on the cards; a sight see never saw as Larxene "keep remaining myself of the feeling I use to feel when I play a game, something witch keep me moving, something made me feel alive. But I will never feel….." he stopped himself in his sentence and took his hand up to his chest in pure chock of what he just felt, Relena who stood silent smirked "I guess you just felt it" Luxord was speechless but he succeed him say "….bloody hell…." Relena sat beside him and sighted "is that´s all you going to say?" "I… have a…. heart?" stunned the gambler still chocked and look at Relena to get in confirmed, she nodded "we both have, welcome back to the real life…." "Rould" he gave his hand to her and she took it, after the hand shake they both got up. Relena didn´t know what she should do with the gambler so she just chose to let him come with her and ask Fabir what to do. Beside; she need someone at talk to. The two ex-Nobodies sneak around the building for get away from the soldiers, they slipped past two guards and they walk into a big armory. "wasn´t we suppose to get away, instead go in their area?" asked Rould dry and a little too carefree,. Relena groan of him and hissed back "say the one who don´t have any weapons" "good point" agreed the gambler and let the pirate lead the way. They found the weapons even Relena had to throw hers knives against them, they fall screaming and Relena turn around for the noise Rould now make. She rolled hers eyes of him for the old Gambler of Fate took all kind of weapons but end by throw them away, the female pirate took a simple gun, check it was loaded and gave it to Rould "pick a weapon shouldn´t be so hard, let´s go" Rould look at the gun few moments before he followed her. They came to the dock where they took a little boat for Fabirs ship was not far away, Relena and Rould help each other in silent for somehow they just knew what should be done. The silent was broken of a gunshot and Rould look up "we got visitors" Relena growled and throw hers knives after the soldiers but if she killed 2; 3 would take their place "I could need some help!" she hissed at the blond man who just stood and look at his gun. "Surrender pirate!" cried the commander, and his men aimed at them. Relena snarled and refused to throw hers weapons away, Rould stood calm and said "no matter we surrender or not we get shoot" he smirk to Relena "good thing we have the time on our side" Relena eyes wide, did he not notice his power not was they use to be? From Rould cocky smile she guess not, the soldiers aimed at them but when they shoot Rould used his Nobody power over time like he still could do it. The bullets and the soldiers stopped but Rould began to teeter "I feel funny…" he fall and the time began again but lucky Relena got both her and Rould out of the way, before the soldiers could aim again they had all a sword or a gun against them; Fabir has at last found them "leave my wife alone" he hissed to the commander and as warning he shoot the man. The rest of the soldiers ran away or got killed by the pirates, Fabir helped Relena up and look down at the unconscious Rould. Relena too look down at the former Gambler of Fate "his heart has returned" Fabir nodded and they went "take him with us" some of the crew members took Rould and they went back to the ship.


	4. don t what shall happen next

**Hi there folks! I been so busy with other stories at I lost track in this pirate story. So if you could help me get done so give a comment of what you think should happen with Luxord and Larxenes Somebodies, I will take all suggestion in my mind to the next part **


End file.
